Hiei-Sensei!
by Opener Ace
Summary: In which Nijimura and Teiko have the misfortune of having an ancient, dimension-traveling, Master-of-Death as one of the teachers. Rated T for Hiei's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Weird, Master-of-Death Harry; AU?  
**

**Pairings: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the handful of OCs and the plot_.  
_**

**Hiei=Harry**

**Rated T for cussing**

* * *

Nijiimura sat down at his desk on his first day of second year, determined to ignore his homeroom teacher who was joyfully throwing self-proclaimed, 100% healthy chalk down a misbehaving student's throat. His seat-partner- Nanase Mina, a shy girl who was oh-so-wonderfully kind- gave him a small smile that was strained. He returned it, equally small, equally strained. Neither could blame each other. After all, everything was almost exactly the same as last year.

Same classmates, same seating-order, and worst of all: same crazy homeroom teacher.

The crazy teacher in question seemed to have decided that the misbehaving student choked down enough chalk and sat on top of the teacher's desk. The teacher was handsome, with messy black hair and almond-shaped emerald eyes. European features only enhanced it and a lithely muscled, lean figure was just icing on the cake. Most girls would have been swooning over the man if not for his crazy personality.

The teacher smiled a smirk at his students that was more familiar to his students then they liked.

"Welcome back to Hiei-sensei's classroom of doom, my little minions. I hope you enjoyed your summer vacation because it ended the moment you entered this classroom~"

Nijimura resisted the urge to groan. Why did Hiei-sensei have to be his homeroom teacher again?

* * *

Hiei eye-smiled at his students. Predictably they stiffened, having to have experienced that eye-smile before. It never ended in a good for the students.

"I have good news, my minions! I'm your homeroom teacher again. Which means I'm in charge P.E. and English again! Aren't you guys lucky?~"

Every student in the classroom paled, most probably having flashbacks of last year's P.E. sessions.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hiei smirked at the stiff students, which only made them more nervous. _

_"Today, little minions, we are playing Dodge-the-Rubber-Bullets. Don't worry. These don't bruise, but they hurt like a bitch. And bonus: these leave paint marks when hit with skin. For every bullet you get hit by, you'll run two laps around the school! Isn't that fun~"_

_With each word Hiei said, his class paled further. Hiei smirked before whipping out two guns._

_"Game Start!"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

It was a mystery to all the students Hiei taught as to why their teacher hadn't been fired for child abuse.

* * *

Shirogane watched with a slightly curious eye when his basketball captain for the next two years stumbled into the gym late, looking mentally exhausted. The first years that were gathered together for their placement test looked on curiously. The second and third years stopped what they were doing and watched.

Nijimura simply shuffled up Shirogane with a note. The aging coach read the note and the slight curiosity became grim sympathy.

"I wish you luck with Hiei as your homeroom teacher again."

At the name 'Hiei', all of the second and third years were sympathetic. The first years walked around curiously, wondering who this 'Hiei' was.

Nijimura just nodded before moving towards the locker room to change.

_Shirogane~ Excuse Rainbow-Boy for his lateness, would you~_

_After all, he and his classmates were busy with my tortur-, I mean, assignments._

_Thanks for everything  
_

_ - Hiei_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I wonder what the tortur-, no, assignments were~ ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to Conpeki and bunnys217 for reviewing~**

**Disclaimer for HP and Teiko~**

**But the plot's mine~**

* * *

Hiei took in the sight of 28 students diligently taking notes of the grammer sentences he had churned out. He had been getting the itch to go take them to Mount Everest, via subtly concealed magic, but of course as a proper teacher(who was 7,862 years old and therefor not) he resisted the urge.

As Hermione would say, 'Studying is important, you numbskulls!'.

...

Bah. Who was he kidding?

"Let's go to Mount Everest, minions!"

* * *

Nanase Mina liked to thnk of herself as a normal girl, if a bit shy. Unfortunately with teacher like Hiei-sensei, 'normal' cannot even be in the same sentence unless 'not' is in between. After all, a normal girl would go on a field in a nice air conditioned bus with a sack lunch ready. What she and her classmates were doing could not be more different from that. Hitched in four straight lines to a large, hollow, steel wagon steered by a crazy homeroom teacher to _Mount Everest _( which was at the border of **China**, enough said) was not a normal field trip.

"Come on, minions! Run faster~"

Mina distantly heard a student two lines over shout something back at Hiei-sensei, but it was lost among the thumping of feet and heavy panting. But of course Hiei-sensei-who just had to have superhuman hearing- heard it with no trouble and made them all run faster because of it.

Mina groaned.

* * *

Nijimura panted harshly thinking '_if nothing else, at least it's good training.' _

Nanase-who was worse shape, laying down draped over mock futons that conviently covered the floor of the wagon- weakly nudged a miraculously cold water bottle towards him. Nijimura took it gratefully-the girl really was too kind- and gulped it down.

Suzuki Gemiko, the class president, tiredly watched their teacher take his turn at pulling the wagon.

"He makes pulling a steel wagon filled with 28 students seem like nothing!"

Another student-Azuha Kuro- muttered, "Sensei's just not human."

* * *

Hiei fondly watched his students nudge each other to get in the classroom seating order. Although in this case, classroom sleeping order.

The girls didn't mind, trusting their male classmates not to do anything or him to watch over them. The boys were used to sleeping in the wagon-fondly named Hedwig by him- and got comfortable, pulling out packed blankets. (After all, it wasn't the first time he took them somewhere by Hedwig)

It was with no doubt that his class was just a big disorganized family.

* * *

And with two more days of running and hidden magic, Hiei's class arrived at the base of Mount Everest.

And right after two minutes of muted awe, Hiei excitedly shouted, "Now run back to school!"


	3. Omake

**A special Omake for rianifitria~It happens during the run back to Teiko from Mount Everest~  
**

**It's a crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**

**Disclaimer on everything but the plot and OCs~**

* * *

Nijimura panted harshly, running and pulling Hedwig with the rest of his classmates.

"Alright, kiddies! Namimori's up ahead. Slow down to a walk! Chika, Yuki, Mikan, Sakou, and Koromi! Get in the wagon, you look like you're going to fall over and collapse."

Nijimura slowed down, letting Nanase lean on him long enough for the girl to regain her breath and walk on her own. Nanase gave him a grateful look which he returned with a nod. Both of them were experienced with this long enough to ignore the weird looks from the passerbys.

The lucky students who managed to get into the wagon gave their fellow classmates sympathetic looks but had zero regret.

* * *

Hiei cast a critical eye over his students who were huffing and red-faced. He sighed.

"I don't think that any of you brought pocket money, right?" Hiei took in the various nods and half-hearted 'yes'. "Line up , then. Your generous Sensei will give out allowance."

Despite himself, Hiei smiled at the tired cheers that erupted at his words.

"1,000 yen should be enough~"

* * *

Reborn watched the oh-so-familiar man give out instruction and pocket-money to 28 students from his binoculars. He smirked.

Tsuna shivered.

* * *

Nijimura rested on his futon within Hedwig, souvenir for his little sister secure inside his pillow, feeling sleepy. At least, until a baby landed on his head.

"Ciaossu."

He startled, almost tumbling as he scrambled Hiei-sensei who gave a smirk to the baby on Nijimura's head.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Shisho."

Wait, What?!

"It's been a while hasn't it, Reborn~"

Nijimura felt that he should have had at least some surprise at his homeroom teacher being a mento to a prodigy baby.

* * *

Tsuna twittered nervously as he watched Reborn talk to a man in a steel wagon. Senpais from another school miled around, some laying in the wagon, some walking around. Gokudera spoke up from his right-as always-.

"Juudaime, I wonder that man is?"

Before he could reply, a familiar arm went around his shoulders.

"Saa, want to take guesses?"

"Yamamoto!"

Tsuna yelped, taken off guard. Gokudera bristled, fingers already twitching for dynamite.

"You stupid baseball fre-"

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna! What are doing not introducing yourself?! Come here!"

* * *

Hiei hummed.

"So this is the poor schlob that got unlucky enough to have gotten you as a home tutor, huh?"

Reborn huffed.

"Hmph. I learned all my techniques of teaching from you, Shisho."

At those words, Tsuna went still with shock, his friends not faring much better.

"You're Reborn's mentor!?"

Hiei smirked. Tsuna shivered at the similarity it had to Reborn's.

"Well, of course I did. This brat wouldn't have become what he is today without me."

Mind reeling from the fact that Reborn let someone call him 'brat' and get away with it and with too many facts crammed inside Tsuna's small head, the brain shut down.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!"

Reborn stared down disappointedly.

* * *

**Doesn't feel like it's written very well... Sorry...**


	4. Chapter 3

Akashi was a capable person, even at the young age of 13. But he was still 13, and didn't yet have enough experience to know and expect and accept everything. As such, he was caught off guard when Nijimura stumbled in to the gym, half dead with exhaustion. Then again, even most of the second and third-years were startled. The coach wasn't.

One of the more brave third-year spoke up.

"Where did you go this time?"

"Mount Everest..."

Akashi raised his eyebrows. Mount Everest was in China. To go and come back in two days...

The second years were horrified.

"By Hedwig?!"

Hedwig...?

Nijimura panted on the bench he took over. "Yeah."

Shirogane-kantoku shook his head.

* * *

**Really short chapter. More like a drabble. Getting lazy and no plot bunnies. **

**Maybe writing a M-rated fic would help...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Can't believe that I actually wrote a M-rated fic... **

**In reponse to PCheshire, while that would be funny, I can't personally think of a way to fit that in. Harry's past is all mostly canon. The only thing different is that Ginny and Harry didn't get together and have children. Nor did Harry become a godfather. So, Hedwig's dead. Sad as that is and as funny your idea would be, I really can't find a way to fit it in. Sorry... That would be fun to write though...**

* * *

Nijimura stopped himself from looking up from his worksheet when his teacher sighed for the sixth time already. Whenever Hiei-sensei would sigh a lot, that usually meant that something drastic was going to happen. But it was only six times. So maybe he was wron-

"Arrgh! I can't take it any more! Minions! We're going to the Caribbean Islands! I want to go into the tropical sea~ "

Or maybe he wasn't...

* * *

Shirogane watched Nijimura walk into practice, taking in the resigned atmosphere surrounding the boy.

"Coach. I won't be able to come to practice for an unknown amount of time." Shirogane silently raised an eyebrow in question. Nijimura simply looked frustrated.

"Hiei-sensei is taking my class to the... Caribbean Islands..."

A shocked silence settled over the club members who were less used to Hiei's methods of... teaching.

* * *

Mina settled herself on the uneasily on the small- for a private plane- plane of Hiei-sensei's. After all, it was their deranged- in a slightly good way- that was piloting the plane. Her seatmate- Nijimura Shuzo, a slightly temperamental guy, but still quite nice and polite- shifted in his seat next to her. She gave him a smile, if only to calm _her _nerves. He gave a polite nod in reply, too nervous to do anything else.

And suddenly, Hiei-sensei blasted music and started the plane at the the same time. Successfully scaring over half the class out of their wits. On purpose, if the unmuffled guffaws were anything to go by.

"We're taking of kiddy-minions! Don't put your seat-belts on~"


	6. Chapter 5

**Many thanks to all of you who reviewed and left follows and favorites~**

* * *

Hiei hummed, pressing buttons and pulling levers to keep the plane flying. But it really didn't matter if he did it or not as he could easily use magic in place. On other thought, that would make a excellent prank...

But it wouldn't be any fun while his class was asleep.

Hiei looked fondly, twisting around to do so.(Breaking about a dozen piloting rules by that alone)

Only about a day 'til the Islands!


	7. Chapter 6

_"Itsumo no toori ni kotoba wo oshiete"_

_"Watashi wa sorera wo uta e to kaeyou"_

_"Mousou no naka de nani wo te ni ireta?"_

_"Tatta hitosu no shinjitsu no uta"_

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra kono uta koe wa, dare no moto e todoku no kana?"_

_"Kotoba to iu kagi wo te ni ire, hiraku michi no tobira..."_

_"Hoshii to negatte te ni ireta omocha wo"_

_"Ryoute de kakaete"_

_"Mado kara suteta no"_

_"Manzoku suru koto no nai ningentachi yo"_

_"Nani wo nozomi nani wo te ni ireru"_

_"Tsukareta naraba ima wa tada"_

_"Nemuri na sai"_

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra kono komoriuta, anata no kokoro iyaseru kana?"_

_"Yokubou to iu tsumi wo kakaete"_

_"Ima wa yume wo mite iru"_

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra kono no uta koe wa, zenmaijikake no komoriuta"_

_"Anata ga mawashite kurenai to"_

_"Tomatte shimau no"_

_"Hana no you na omoi de tachi mo"_

_"Doro no you na torauma sae mo"_

_"Mawari tsudzukete tokete iku no"_

_"Subete watashi no naka de..."_

* * *

Nijimura had never been one for music, so instead of being awed by song like his classmates, he instead wondered how seven people came onto the plane that was still flying during the night.

But of course, if he voiced this, Hiei-sensei would just give an answer that would just make his head spin. So Nijimura refrained from asking anything. Hiei-sensei gave him an amused look, as if reading his thoughts.

Which considering all things, was not that impossible.

* * *

**Sorry for a the really short chapters lately...**

**But I'm not getting ideas lately. As you can see, I already put one of my other fanfics on ADOPTION. **

**BUT!**

**To make up for the short chapters coming out, the first two people to correctly answer the title of the song I put in this chapter and the seven unknown people will be able to request two chapters of their choice! **

**Please answer in the reviews, please. **

**I'm begging you people! Please! I'm running out of ideas!**

**Ahem... **

**Hoping for many reviews...**


End file.
